Young Saiyan
by darkmist111
Summary: this is my secong story so here it goes. no summary


Young Saiyan

**Watch Tower September, 12 11:03 **

**J'onn's Pov**

It was a calm night for Martian Man Hunter at the watchtower. At least he thought it was night it was hard to tell from outer space. As usual he was the last to go down to earth because he had to read the mission reports and do a quick maintenance. He had just finished reading the justice leagues mission reports and was moving on to the team M'gann on. He had been neglecting that for a while now. Once he was done he leaned back into his chair and thought.

"_How are these events related?"_ J'onn thought_. "What is connecting them? They may seem random but at the same time they don't." _ Before the Martian could contemplate this further an alarm sounded. He immediately looked at the screen and saw the source of the disturbance. Using the watch tower sensor he views the anomaly. J'onn was shocked to see a small portal open right outside the atmosphere of earth. He immediately scanned the portal and was surprised that it was the same kind of power signature that was detected in the Bialyan dessert. He was going to report this to the rest of the league but the systems picked something else. He looked back at the screen and watched in astonishment as what seemed to be a meteor came out of the portal and headed towards earth. He followed the meteor with his scanners. At first J'onn wasn't worried due to the fact that the meteor was the size of a car so he assumed that it would burn up on entry but to his amazement it didn't even get smaller. This worried him because if it hit a major city it would cause mass destruction and thousands of lives. But before he could do anything it lands in a forest just outside of Montana. It was little to no destruction. It only made a crater the size of a house, which was considerable small for a meteorite. J'onn immediately called Batman after the whole ordeal was over. The monitor called Batman. The screen lit up and showed the dark knight with his ever present scowl.

"What is it J'onn. I need to patrol Gotham so hurry." Batman said in a gruff voice.

J'onn nodded and started to explain. "Just minutes ago I received an alarm of a power spike… the same kind of power spike found in the Bialyian dessert a week ago." Batman narrowed his eyes thinking hard about what this could mean. "That's not all. When I went to scan the area I saw a portal. But what is the most surprising is that what seemed to be a meteor appeared out of the portal and crashed toward earth."

"We must investigate this; we can't let the authorities get to this we must see if whatever this is it is not a threat." Batman said in a professional tone.

"Who should we send, Flash?"

"No, well send Robin and his team. They should be able to handle it."

J'onn's eyes widened. "Batman are you sure they can handle this I mean they have only been a team for a two months.

"I'm sure and it's our only option if the media get a hold of this there will be super villains lining up to find that meteor."

J'onn sighed. "Very well, I will inform the rest of the league."

Batman nodded. "Good, Batman out." The screen went black.

J'onn sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. _"What could this mean?"_ He thought.

**Mount Justice September, 13 8:30**

**Normal Pov**

It had been over a week since the mission in the Bialyan and the team was getting antsy. For the past week they had been doing nothing. Currently the team was working out, for lack something better to do. Kaldur'ahm was practicing his mastery of water bending it into different objects. Superboy was bench pressing two thousand pound. Artimis shooting at several moving targets hitting the bull's-eye each time. M'gann was practicing her shape shifting turning into various people, but sometimes attempting to turn into a male which always had some defaults, like no hair, too much hair, still have green skin, and the occasional missing eye. Robin was going through an obstacle course, where robin was dodging fist that shot out of the wall trying to hit him but never hit him. And Wally was … well, being Wally meaning that he was complaining about not having a mission.

"I mean what are we supposed to do if were not on a mission." Wally whined.

"Well you could be practicing you're skills like the rest of us." Said Robin slightly annoyed.

"What skills does kid dunce have besides eating his weight in cookies?" Artimis said having finished her target practice.

"Well at least I have super powers!" Wally yelled in her face.

"Yeah, if only that speed applied to your brain!" Artimis yelled getting closer to Wally's face. It was at this point that they realized how close their faces were. They immediately jumped back their faces red.

They then noticed the team was looking at their argument with amused looks. "What are you looking at!" They both yelled.

The team then looked away and went back to what they were doing.

Wally went up to Robin. "Hey Rob any news from the brooding bat."

Robin sighed. "For the hundredth time, he hasn't told me anything."

"What! You live with him, how could you not know what's going on?" The rest of the team walked up to Wally. "What is he doing all day in that cave reading magazines? Is he just sitting the in watching us being bored to death."

"Actually I tend to pay the bills for all the food you consume." A voice behind Wally said.

Wally jumped and whirled around only to face Batman. "Bats don't scare me like that."

Batman didn't reply instead he went to the center of the room and activate the holo-screen. The team gathered around as Batman spoke. "Last night a portal with the same energy signature as the power spike you encountered in the Bialyan dessert opened right outside of the earth's atmosphere. Moments after, what seemed to be a meteorite appear out of the portal and impacted in a forest just outside Montana. Your mission is to inspect the meteor and report back."

"You want us to inspect a rock?" asked Superboy

Batman narrowed his eyes and said. "If that's what it is."

Superboy was about to complain but Kaldur cut him off. "We will be on our way immediately, come on team let us go."

The team went to M'gann's bio-ship but Robin stayed behind. "It's not really a meteor is it?" Robin asked grimly.

Batman stared at him for awhile before speaking. "Go with your team." Robin reluctantly nodded and went to the bio-ship with the others. _"Sometimes I forget I trained that boy."_ Batman thought with some pride.

**Bio-ship September, 13 9:00**

**Robin's Pov**

We were half way to Montana and the trip was relatively silent, aside from Wally's flirting with M'gann and Artimis hitting him for it. Super boy was sending irritated looks at Wally for, cough _flirting with M'gann_ cough. Everyone, but Wally, knew M'gann and Superboy had a thing for each other but for either Superboy was too stubborn to admit it or M'gann was too shy. Anyway I was looking out the window wondering what this mission was really about.

"Robin are you okay?" I turned my head toward Miss Martian. "I wasn't reading your mind or anything but I could feel your uneasiness."

"It's nothing let's just get this mission over with." I said after a minute of thinking. Miss Martian looked at me with concern but eventually turned your attention back to the ship.

**Montana September, 13 9:30**

**Normal Pov**

The team landed a couple yard away from the crash. They the saw the crater and walked to the edge of it. Aqualad gave his orders. "Kid, search the perimeter, make sure no one saw this. Miss Martian, make a telepathic signal to anyone who might come this way. Robin, Artimis, and Superboy you're with me." He said before he slid down the crater while kid flash and Miss Martian went to do their jobs.

"Why is the Justice League so interested in a space rock?" Superboy said scowling.

Before Robin could answer Aqualad yelled to them. "Come you must see this."

The teenagers looked at each other before sliding into the crater, what they saw they didn't expect.

"Wow" Robin said and that pretty much summed up what they saw. In the bottom center of the crater they saw what seemed to be a perfectly spherical pod that had a single dark window.

Aqualad walked over to his team. "It seems to be a sort of space pods meant for one way transportation." Said Aqualad looking like he was thinking hard. "Robin can you scan it."

Robin smiled and said. "Easily" And went to work on his computer gauntlet. "Wow" he said after a ten seconds of hacking.

"What is it?" asked Aqualad.

This pod is made of elements that don't exist. Not only that but when I hacked the system but everything is in another language. I ran it by all possible languages even Martian but nothing whatever this pod is, it's like nothing earths ever seen.

Aqualad stood there for a while, hand on his chin thinking. "Can you open it?"

Robin typed into his holographic computer. "Yes, but why do you want to…"

"We need figure out if this is a threat or a first contact. If this is a threat to the earth well contact the justice league."

Robin nodded but hesitated he felt like something bad was going to happen when he opened that pod. He steeled he nerves and opened the pod.

**Montana September, 13 9:56**

**Robin's Pov**

You know that sometimes the smallest decisions can end up having biggest and most disastrous effects.

The door opened and what we saw was nothing we expected. Aqualad, Artimis, and Superboy all stared at the contents of the probe. A seventeen year old boy was sitting in the pod and was sound asleep. The boy was a handsome Caucasian, and had medium length hair that was in bonds (like Broly's only shorter) and had some kind of blue eye piece thing, wore the red and white armor. And a black spandex suit with white gloves and a brown fur belt.

Artimis was the first to talk after the large shock of finding out what was in the probe. She said the most annoying thing ever. "Wow he's hot." I gave her a glare worthy of Batman. "Sorry"

I looked at the boy and then it hit me. This was why Batman sent us on this mission it wasn't to find a meteor, it was to find, and if need be, repel an alien.

"Should we wake him?" Superboy asked.

"Do remember what happened the last time we woke up an intimidating alien in a container." I said staring pointedly at Superboy.

"Hey, I was brainwashed by geomorphs at the time!" Superboy defended.

Just before I could retort, Miss Martian and Kid Flash arrived right next to me looking at the pod in awe. "Who is he?" Kid Flash asked

Aqualad spoke in a firm voice as if to make sure he didn't change his mind. "Wake him."

I wanted to protest but one look at his face I decided not to argue with him. I walked over to the boy in the pod and put my hand on his shoulder a shook him. "Hey wake up."

He slowly opened his eye's which, to my astonishment, had completely black irises. They had a soulless look to them. His eyes moved to side to side his expression the same not moving a muscle. Then all of a sudden he jumped out of his seat and tackled be to the ground, his hand grabbing my shirt. "What planet am I on?" He yelled in my face in perfect English.

It took me some time to understand what he said. "W-what?"

"What planet am I on?" He repeated sounding irritated. "Answer me boy!"

"Earth." I said.

Before I could ask who he was he got off me. I sat up and saw my team was in fighting stances. The alien ran to the pod a pulled something out of it that looked like an iPhone. He typed a couple of times in to the device. "Father do you read me! Father please pick up! What happened to planet Vegeta? Father! FATHER! DAMN IT!" He yelled into the device. And after he was done yelling he threw the device to the ground shattering it. He seemed to be shaking with anger. I stood up and looked at my teammates who were just as clueless as me. Kid Flash, being as impulsive as ever ran up to the alien.

"Hey are you …okay." Kid Flash said as he put and hand on the alien's but as soon he did that we were all thrown into the wall of the crater by and invisible force. Everyone except for Kid Flash and Artimis were able to land on the feet.

We looked at the alien and he seemed calmer then before he then turned to look at us and said something that struck fear into our very cores. "Well, at least I can get rid of all this stress, by slaughtering this planet."

Hey guy's its darkmist111 this is my second story so go easy on the flames. Also I'm excepting ideas for the story and also I put this in the young justice category for more publicity after I get fifty reviews I will move it to the crossover section. And also I will be adding two DC characters to the young justice team and they will be Zatanna and Wonder Girl also these will be a pairing of

M'gann x Superboy

Wally x Artimis

Cassie Sandsmark x Saiyan who does not have a name yet.

Robin x Zatanna

Please if anyone knows a good Saiyan name please tell me and I might put it in. Also I update every two weeks please review.


End file.
